Burning Arrows
by DivaDJG123
Summary: Elizabeth Lestrade-Holmes was captured when she was 15 and was found in America 3 years later when she is 18. But she is not the same Elizabeth who left. She holds a dark secret. How can she speak languages she never learnt? How does she do advanced military moves without even taking a self defense class? And how on Earth is she friends with the rich Oliver Queen? *ON HIATUS*
1. Prologue

*Flashback*

A 15 year old girl is frightened by a giant man on a cruise ship. She's blonde and has blue eyes. Wearing an small grey dress, her coat files behind her as runs away from him, only to be grabbed by another. Amidst her screaming, they talk, taking her back to their room and leaving her there with the door locked.

Hours pass and soon the men came back, drunk. The ship is strangely still as they do. Then all the girl feels is pain.

They're torturing her, over the years they train and torture, hurting when something's wrong, beating when you get it right. They train her to eat less, stay up at night, observe her surroundings, use an bow and arrow for things other than recreation.

The blood spattering the floor from a homeless man proves that. Then it's one more, then many.

Then rich men start to die.

*End Flashback*

3 years pass, 3 years of pain and torture, 3 years of loneliness and missing friends and family, 3 years of killing.

Suddenly, one day, it's too bright, her room is usually dark. She awakes in her shackles to find the window open, the sun shining through.

A man is in the shadows, tall and dark. Surrounded by others.

Police, with her captors, arrested and heads down. All the drugs found, the weapons confiscated, hers are hidden in her bag under her bed. She'll never tell of the things that happened here nor the people she's killed.

The tallest man walks though, he's familiar, something about him, the way he looks and his clothes and smell, then it hits her like another brick wall.

"Uncle...?"

"Time to go home Elizabeth, your fathers have really missed you."


	2. Return from Purgatory

Greg, I just got word from Sherlock. He found Elizabeth, he found our baby girl. He's traced her to America and found the bastards who took her from us. They've been arrested and taken down for life without parole. - MH

What? Why didn't you tell me earlier? When do we get to see her? GL

They did beat her a bit, but she's alright. She's coming home tomorrow with Sherlock. God Greg, it's been 3 years, she's...18. My god. - MH

Do you know anything about her? Does she remember us? Her old life? Did they hurt her badly? GL

She did remember Sherlock. She is apparently very tall and looks like you. She did ask about us as well, she missed us, Sherlock said so. Are you going to accompany me to Heathrow tomorrow? - MH

Of course I will. She's my little girl Mycroft. I would be flying to America myself if I thought I would catch them. Oh my god Mycroft, Elizabeth, after 3 years of searching. GL

I know. - MH

Tomorrow couldn't come sooner and at Heathrow the next morning, Mycroft and Greg were waiting. Mycroft was obviously nervous, pacing back and forth as the flights touched down and passengers left the exit gate.

"Do you think she'll of changed too much?" asked Greg "She was away for 3 important years. We can never get that back Mycroft." "I don't know. Mycroft sighed. "We'll just have to wait."

Soon enough, Sherlock came through the doors. Next to him was a tall and tanned, blonde haired girl. She was wearing a fitted cap, grey jumper, striped pants and black sneakers, she had blue eyes as well. The girl was talking to him, not seeing them there yet, keeping a hold of the black duffel bag on her shoulder.

Greg gasped. She looked gorgeous, but she also looked wary. Like she was scared something was going to happen to her. Greg moved forward, not taking his eyes off her. "Lizzie" he breathed, coming to stand a couple of metres away when she suddenly turned from something Sherlock said, she was looking in her father's direction. A smile spread across her face and long limbs and blonde hair suddenly started towards him. "Daddy! Papa!"

"Lizzie!" said Greg, wrapping his arms around his baby girl, now all grown up. "Oh my god Lizzie. I'm so glad you're back. I'm never going to let you go again. My beautiful baby girl." "I missed you Daddy!" She sniffled, holding onto him tightly. "I missed you too" said Greg. "You look so grown up, but you're still me little girl."

"Dad..." She said, blushing.

"Don't argue with me" said Greg, releasing his tight hold on her. "You're always going to be my little girl" She sighed. "Alright. They hurt me a bit, but I'm okay now I'm home. Didn't really like new York that much..." "You were in New York?" asked Greg "You have to tell us everything". He rested his hand on her back, rubbing lightly. "It's alright darling. We can get you the finest medical care in the country. Everything will be alright."

"Yeah, I can do that." She nodded, picking up her bag. She soon was walking with them outside. "Oh yeah, Uncle Sherlock said Hamish wants to come over tomorrow and he won't take no for an answer."

"Papa's got a car waiting outside for us" said Greg. He wrapped an arm around Lizzie's waist. "And of course they can come over. It will be like old times" "Thanks." She leaned against him as they got outside. She slipped into the car carefully, leaning her legs out as she sat down, duffel under her.

"Are you hungry Princess?" asked Mycroft. "We can stop for food if you want?" "Nah, but maybe later." She shook her head. "It's going to get me a while to get used to eating as much as I want and stuff. They 'trained' me not to do many things, I can't even blush." She said sadly. "We can fix that" said Greg "Now that we have you back, everything can be better. We've been readying your bedroom over the last day , so it shouldn't be too juvenile"

"Thank god." She smiled.

"And we've got 3 birthdays and 3 Christmases to make up for" said Greg. "I've been saving for when you come back. I wanted to celebrate. Whatever you want to do, we'll do it."

"I'll think about it." She smiled. When they pulled up and she got out slowly, she smiled. "Has this place gotten smaller or is it just me?" "It looks smaller because you're bigger" said Greg, grinning. He stepped out of the car and held his hand to help her. "Let Papa take your bag. I'll help you inside" "Okay.," She shook her Father's hand and handed over the bag to her Papa. "Anything new I should know about?"

"A few things, but they can wait until you've sat down for a while and had something hot to drink" said Greg "Nothing much has changed between you Papa and I, if that's what you're asking?" "No, I mean the house!" She laughed loudly. She sounded like Greg.

"No, apart from the update to your bedroom nothing has changed radically. You Papa still refuses to clean, so some of the dust might even be the same as when you were last here". Behind them, Mycroft crossed his arms and sulked.

She giggled. "I thought that might happen, he just doesn't want to get his precious suits ruined." She did her best 'Papa' impression, with the stance and everything. "I occupy a minor part in the British government, I don't have time to clean."

"Cheeky monkey" muttered Mycroft from behind them, smirking. Greg on the other hand smiled at his daughter. "You're getting to be quite the mimic. It's scary how accurate that was"

Greg helped her inside and getting settled on the couch. "Now, tell me where hurts?". Mycroft moved upstairs to put the bag in her bedroom. "Thank god you're alright." said Greg. "Don't worry about anything Princess". He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You should come good in a couple of days. Until then, both your Papa and I will help as much as you want" "Thankyou Daddy." She smiled, but then yawned. "Right now I just wanna sleep."

"How about you sleep down here for a while, and Papa and I will cook you your favourite food?" asked Greg, sweeping her hair back. "Alright." She nodded.

Greg moved some cushions around so she could rest comfortably with her leg up. "We'll just be next door if you need anything" he said tenderly. "It's good to have you back baby girl"

"I love you Daddy." She smiled, closing her eyes.

"I love you too Princess" said Greg, slowly moving away. For the first time in 3 years, he felt peaceful and calm. His daughter was sleeping in the room next door and no one was in danger. Finally, he relaxed, a wide smile on his face.


	3. Homecoming

A little while later, Elizabeth woke up to the smell of food. Smiling, she got up and limped to the kitchen. Greg noticed her come in and smiled. "You always knew when food was ready." he said, moving to the stove and serving up a large portion. "I know you'll struggle to eat this, but just do the best you can. We have plenty if you want more."

She nodded, picking up her fork. Her hands started shaking automatically. She only got a quarter though before she put it down. It wasn't much, but she couldn't eat anymore. "That's good" said Greg. "Do you want something to drink? Water? Juice? Soft drink?"

"No thanks.' She shook her head.

"So, do you want to talk about what happened?" asked Mycroft quietly. He knew some of the details from the two mens confessions, but he wanted to hear his daughter's side of the story.

She suddenly went hard. "No." She said steely. "There's nothing to talk about." She sounded like she had something to hide.

"Alright Princess" said Greg calmly. "You don't have to tell us unless you're comfortable. We're just concerned about you, and we want to help" She looked at them strange, like she was analyzing them. "yeah, I know." She said, still tensed up.

"Princess, we're your parents" said Greg "We're not going to hurt you, or try and trick you into doing something you don't want to. We're on your side, ok?"

She smiled, still tensed. "I know, really, it's fine." Their Polish maid suddenly dropped the dessert she was serving at the table. She blushed and started stammering out apologies when Elizabeth spoke. "To nie problem, będę je posprzątać." She nodded and quickly made off.

"You didn't speak that when you left" said Mycroft, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm." She nodded to herself, starting to clean up. "Let me Princess" said Greg. "You need to rest."

"Alright." She nodded.

"You speak Dutch now" said Mycroft "Any other talents we should know about?". His tone was conversational, but Greg still shot him a look to shut his mouth. "Not that I remember.." She shook her head, raising an eyebrow at him. "Can I please be excused?"

"Of course" said Mycroft, raising an eyebrow of his own. Something had happened to her, she was different. He loved her still, but he wanted to know what had happened.

She smiled, going out of the room. She went up to her bedroom, grabbing her duffel bag and looking through it. What was inside were a bow and arrows, a couple of cans of pepper spray and spray paint and a hooded costume with a mask. She quickly heard footsteps coming up the stairs and stuffed it all back in, putting it under her bed and lying down on her bed.

Greg came into the room, knocking lightly on the door. "Are you alright Princess?" he asked from the doorway. "You seemed a little distant downstairs" "I'm fine, just tired." She smiled.

"Well, John wants to examine you tomorrow" said Greg "Check you're alright. He says he won't take no for an answer" "That's...fine." She nodded, looking a little pissed at that, but trying to not show it. "I really am tired, so I'm gonna hit the sack early. Goodnight Father."

"Goodnight" said Greg, looking a little unnerved by the 'Father' comment. It seemed so formal and distant, like she was trying to force him away, physically and emotionally. He gave her one last searching look before leaving the room.

Later on that night, Elizabeth had a nightmare of an island, a terrible nightmare as there was a storm outside and soon enough, she'd rolled off her bed and was looking out the window on her knees in a daze.

Mycroft knocked lightly on her door. "Elizabeth? Are you alright sweetheart? I heard something thump" he called through the wood.

She didn't answer him even after a while, not hearing the door open.

"Princess?" asked Mycroft, seeing her on the floor staring out the window. "Elizabeth" he called sharply. He went up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

She suddenly turned and jumped on him, pinning him to the floor with an arm over his throat like a proper military person. She was dragged off by Greg, who went after Mycroft when he went to check on her.

"Ok, we are so talking about this now" said Greg, carrying her over to her bed. "I don't know what's going on, but I intend to find out. Where did you learn that defence move?". He stood back from her, a stern look on his face. She shook herself out of it, looking like she just woke up. "What the..." She was panting. "I was dreaming...I was being attacked." She grabbed herself.

"You attacked you father" said Greg "Now madam, I expect you to answer our questions. I know we said we wouldn't push you, but this is important. You could have seriously hurt him"

"Oh god, I'm sorry." She said, looking scared. "I was so out of it...I didn't mean it, please..." "We're not angry baby girl" said Mycroft, coming to sit on the bed. "We just want to help. Can you please tell us what happened while you were in New York?" "No, it's not important. I was just kept in an attic bedroom, went to school, came back home and was 'trained' half the time to suffer. That's it." She said, looking at him.

"What did they have you do?" asked Greg, realising his method was completely wrong. This was his daughter for christs sake, not some suspect. You don't interrogate your daughter! "The move you pulled was professional. Someone had to have taught you that"

"No, I don't know how I did it." She lied, pretending to look innocent. "I seriously don't know, I just keep having nightmares and I pulled out jacked up moves, it's crazy..." "We know you Lizzie." said Greg "We can tell there's something you're not telling us. But we'll leave it alone for now. Just remember, we're family, we trust each other, we help each other."

"I know, believe me I know." She hugged them both, kissing her Papa on the cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright baby girl" said Mycroft "But if something like this happens again, we'll be asking questions again". His tone was light, but there was no mistaking the warning tone.

She nodded, waiting until they left. "They can;t know my secret, they can't know the truth." She muttered, lying down again. She never slept the whole night.


	4. Family Ties

Elizabeth didn't emerge until the next morning. She had come out to take a shower. Taking off her clothes, it showed hundreds of scars everywhere on her whole torso area. Since most of her shirts were washed and in the laundry room, she had no choice, but to go downstairs in nothing but her light gray yoga pants and a bra, showing the scars. She couldn't remember the layout of the house very well, so when she got to the bottom of the stairs, she passed the lougeroom to go looking, not noticing that people were in there.

"Elizabeth!" gasped Greg, jumping up and coming over. "Did they do all of this to you?' he asked, his face stony and angry, his movements incredibly gentle.

She backed away from him as soon as he came near. "I have to get a shirt." She said lowly, seeing the laundry room door and entering, shutting it and locking it behind her as the doorbell rang. She knew it was her Uncle John, Uncle Sherlock and Hamish.

Mycroft stood and went to the door. "Hello" he said, letting them in. "John, I think we have a problem. You might want to do your examination of Lizzie now..."

She didn't come out until they were all seated and her parents were telling them of her behavior last night. Wearing a light gray sweatshirt, she whistled, taking in the look of Hamish. "Well hello Hamish."

Hamish jumped up from the couch. He had inherited Sherlock's height, bringing him even with Elizabeth, even though she was 2 years younger than him. "Hey Lizzie." He said "How's it going?" "Good, I missed you so much!" She quickly grabbed him, hugging him tightly. She smiled at John like her old self.

"Hello missy" said John, grinning back. "It's good to have you back". Sherlock smiled as well, but remained silent, watch Elizabeth carefully. He could see the tenderness she had because of her injuries, as well as the minor limp. John cleared his throat. "I just want to give you a checkup, make sure everything is healthy. Ok Missy?"

"Sure." She smiled as if nothing was wrong. "Should I take off my shirt or any clothing?"

"We'll do it in your bedroom, if you don't mind" said John, glancing at the other adults in the room. A teenage girl who is willing to strip off in front of men was not a good sign. "Oh fine." She sighed, smiling at him. "Less of a show for me, but I swear my parents are going crazy in their old age. I apparently spoke Dutch last night." She laughed. "Funniest thing I ever heard." She started up the stairs.

"Well, we're about to find out" said John, standing and following her upstairs. He shut the door behind him and took a seat at the desk. "Ok Missy, you can stop the act" he said "You and I both know you don't want this exam to go ahead, so I'd appreciate you not treating me like an idiot" "I don't what you're talking about." She just raised an eyebrow at him, sitting on her bed.

"I'm married to Sherlock Holmes, and I've dealt with dozens of teenage girls trying to put on acts in front of me. Now, since you're 13, medical privilege comes into play. I can't repeat anything that's said here without a warrant or a waiver from you. So, talk to me Missy. I won't tell your father, or I'll lose my medical license"

"Really?" She smiled at him, looking truthful. "There's nothing to tell /Dr/ Watson, I'm fine and my Dad is wrong that I am sick, I'm fine."

"Fine" said John "Just know that if you talk to 'Dr Watson', it stays between us". He gave her one last searching look before beginning the examination. "Alright, have you had any broken bones in the last few years?"

"Plenty." She nodded.

"How many is plenty?" asked John, raising an eyebrow. "Ballpark figure"

She knew that she couldn't give him an number, so she had no choice but to tell him what she knew. "Okay, okay." She sighed, looking up at him.. "20% of my body is covered in scar tissue, I have second degree burns on my back and shoulders. And on last count, i have at least 12 fractures that haven't properly healed,. that's all I know."

"That's quite a few" said John, covering his shock with businesslike professional mask. "Please remove your shirt and lie down" She took off her shirt, showing him the scars and lying back on her back, staring up at the ceiling. "I will tell my fathers myself."

"Very well" said John, beginning to examine each scar individually. "You know I was in the army right?" asked John, pulling out a set of glasses from his pocket. "Yeah, did dad tell you that I pulled a military pin on him?" She asked.

"Yes" said John "And the one you pulled is quite advanced. Not something you can just pick up from watching, you have to be very carefully trained to use it. Which requires hours of practice. And yet, your school never offered a self defense program, nor did you attend one. Which leaves only one option. Your captors trained you". All of this was said mildly, still examining the scars. "Don't bother denying it. I'm not going to question it. I'm just telling you what I know"

"Think whatever you'd like, I'm not saying whether it's true or not." She shrugged.

"Doesn't bother me."repeated John, continuing his examination. "You say you went to school in New York, and yet you were trained in military moves someone else. How very interesting."

"I..." She shook her head. "Forget it." She pushed him away, pulling her shirt back on. "This is over." "Your fathers are insisting on you having this exam" said John, sitting back. "We can do it in silence if you want"

"No, this is over." She growled. Grabbing her duffel bag, she left the room going downstairs.

John sighed and followed her downstairs. His eyes tracked the bag, noticing several odd shapes. He came back into the living room and began murmuring to Sherlock quietly.

Bugger, he was suspicious. She was going to have to be more careful around them.


End file.
